


softens with heat

by Meatball42



Series: Rare Pairs [169]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: BDSM, F/F, Moral Ambiguity, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:01:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26606422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/pseuds/Meatball42
Summary: Jeri’s phone rings on the bedside table, a discrete chime.“I have to take that.”Pepper nods behind her gag.
Relationships: Jeri Hogarth/Pepper Potts
Series: Rare Pairs [169]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/365729
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Marvel Femslash Drabble Exchange 2020





	softens with heat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/gifts).



Jeri’s phone rings on the bedside table, a discrete chime.

“I have to take that.”

Pepper nods behind her gag. Jeri rewards her with another splash of wax across her breasts.

Jeri answers the call in the suite’s sitting area with background of muffled shrieking. She keeps a cool gaze on Pepper while she conducts business.

“The Stark account will be closed by the end of the week,” Jeri assures her partner. “Yes. I’m positive.”

Pepper is shivering and shaking, half-dropped, when Jeri sits down beside her again. The creases in her forehead vanish under a press of Jeri’s lips.


End file.
